1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clamping and cutting device for frozen material.
2. Description of Related Art
When a frozen material is molded, a plurality of filaments will appear at the tail of the frozen material. A user must cut the filaments, and then clamp the frozen material, which is time consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is a clamping and cutting device to overcome the shortcoming described.